mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Deedge
|release date = 2015-03-27 |release version = 1.3.2 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Cold, Gold, Shugabush |beds required = 4 |element1 = Air |element2 = Plant |element3 = Water |element4 = Cold |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 3 x 3 |breeding = If Available: + Dandidoo and Maw + Quibble and Furcorn + Pango and Oaktopus Higher rate of success: + Spunge and Mammott + Thumpies and Toe Jammer + Congle and Potbelly + Bowgart and Tweedle |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 200 |buying price gem 2 = Shugabush: 875 |buying price starpower= 5,000 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |regular version = |epic version = }} MSM Bio: Description The Rare Deedge has blue fur, rather than cyan fur of common Deedges. Its boomboxes are made of colored ice blocks, and its speakers are actual speakers. Its headphones are a lot more advanced than the common Deedge's, and are possibly embedded in the monster's head. A close examination shows that its fingernails are golden, its fingers stay the same color though. Song Same as regular Deedge Song, but in My Singing Monsters: Composer, it sounds the same as its song on Gold Island. Breeding The Rare Deedge has the same breeding combinations as the common Deedge, using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Air, Plant, Water and Cold without repeating any element. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Rare Deedge: * + Dandidoo and Maw * + Quibble and Furcorn * + Pango and Oaktopus However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success for getting a Deedge instead of one of the parents as the outcome: * + Spunge and Mammott * + Thumpies and Toe Jammer * + Congle and Potbelly * + Bowgart and Tweedle :Of these, Thumpies+Toe Jammer is the best combinations, as it has the lowest average breeding times in case of breeding failure. On Shugabush Island, the Deedge can either be bred, purchased with diamonds or teleported from Cold Island (not Gold Island) once it reaches level 15. There is also a small chance of producing a Deedge or Rare Deedge from a failed breeding attempt, using a Deedge and a non-Single Element Monsters (Including Shugabush on Shugabush Island). The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. In addition, it is possible to breed a Rare Deedge and a regular Deedge together. The outcome will always be a Deedge, and if a Rare Deedge is available at that time, it may result from this combination. Availability was available to breed and purchase during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Deedge. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes thumb|Alternate artwork * Like the Rare Entbrat, it was released after a Rares Reprise. Unlike the Rare Entbrat, the Rare Deedge had a teaser. This teaser was mentioned on this link. * Rare Deedge is the second Rare quad-element monster released. * When it was released, it's hands were purple. * The Rare Deedge makes Shugabush Island the first island to complete its collection of Rare Monsters, excepting the Single-Element Rares. * The Rare Quibble also has a rainbow-colored keyboard instead of a monochromatic one. * A part of its description reads "It just goes to show, there's more than one way to skin a stritch!". One of Rare Deedge's likes is the Stritch Skin. * There is some Rare Research for the Rare Deedge. It states that "The Rare Deedge uses fruit juices and other plant extracts to dye the icy blocks of its special soundboard." Link. * Rare Deedge is confirmed to have no legs or feet. Link to an example. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Water Category:Air Category:Cold Island Category:Monsters Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island